Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI and currently Peptos XII.The Most Dangerous Game Show Appearance Ben as Perk Upchuck Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face, and a green tail. In the original series, Perk Upchuck had white eyes and wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Perk Upchuck does not wear clothes and his eyes are recolored green. He wears the Omnitrix on his stomach. 11-year-old Perk Upchuck looks almost the same as the original series, but now his eyes and Omnitrix symbol are recolored green and he now has bare feet with short claws. Ben as Murk Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, a tanned stomach and muzzles, black sprouts and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, and back. His eyes are sharp and green, he has whisker-like lines, his teeth are more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth and his tail is short and straightened, as opposed to Perk Upchuck's curled tail. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face were longer, reaching his mouth, and he only had two lines instead of three. His claws were attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Omniverse, Murk Upchuck resembles his previous design, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He now has only two teeth in the shape of an underbite, and the markings on his face are thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Murk Upchuck wears the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Mad Ben as Mad Perk Upchuck Mad Ben as Perk Upchuck has skin coloring that looks more like that of a Murk Gourmand. His teeth are now mirrored, and he wears a black helmet with a spike and orange glasses on it and spiked shoulder pads that are connected. He has orange bandages around his wrists, the spikes on the pads are orange, and the strap connecting the pads goes around the Omnitrix, which is on his chest. His eyes and Omnitrix are orange. Upchuck oficial.png|11-year-old Perk Upchuck in Omniverse Upchuck HU.PNG|Murk Upchuck in Heroes United madupchuck2.png|Mad Ben as Mad Perk Upchuck Powers and Abilities FaFBM (407).png|Strong Prehensile Tongues FaFBM (409).png|Solid Matter Ingestion EvEnc (459).png|Acid Spit Duped (412).png|Slime Spit VoV2 (121).png|Energy Ingestion Visitory (605).png|Strong Teeth Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. Perk Upchuck is both connected to the Gourmand species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach.Tummy Trouble By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested by either Upchuck are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. The explosive power of these "loogies" depends on the chemical composition and overall size of what Upchuck ate to create them. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way they eat and spit out acid matter. Perk Upchuck has been shown making his "loogies" curve like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. He can also fire powerful streams of his explosive vomit like an energy beam by building up digested matter and releasing it all at once.Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of his size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall.Ben 4 Good Buddy Murk Upchuck can spit out slime, which can be slippery and is capable of melting ice.Duped Murk Upchuck can carry heavy objects in his stomach, such as the Alpha Nanite's container, and release them without having to turn them into a "loogie".Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Although neither Upchuck have trained themselves to do so, both of them can eat the Ascalon. Similarly, they can eat even a Celestialsapien, who would either be digested or spat back out. Weaknesses UPdC (521).png|Energy Ingestion Limit EvEnc (451).png|Full Cheeks Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck does not spit out something they eat, they will get very fat and rendered immobile until they spit it out. Between both Upchucks, only Perk Upchuck cannot consume Earth food. Murk Upchuck does not have this weakness.In Charm's Way Perk Upchuck cannot swallow Ultimate Albedo's energy beams.A Fistful of Brains History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Perk Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor, where he was unlocked by Xylene and defeated the Mechadroid. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Perk Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Perk Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Perk Upchuck defeated the Forever Ninja and Driscoll, and accidentally destroyed Mt. Rushmore in the process. |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Murk Upchuck battled an army of DNAliens and later failed to destroy the Hyperspace Jump Gate, even with the help of his teammates, so he turned into Way Big. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Murk Upchuck battled and captured the escaped Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way, Murk Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant animated Mr. Smoothy. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Duped, Arrogant Ben used Murk Upchuck to battle Urien, but was defeated. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Perk Upchuck was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *In The Purge, Murk Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Murk Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Gwen as Murk Upchuck helped rescue Ben. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Murk Upchuck was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;16-year-old Ben *In Tummy Trouble, Perk Upchuck defeated Nyancy Chan's tigers. Later, both Murk and Perk Upchucks helped settle peace negotiations for the Gourmands. At the end of the episode, Perk Upchuck helped eat Peptos XI with the other Gourmands. *In Store 23, Murk Upchuck was one of several aliens Ben Prime was showcasing for Ben 23. *In A Fistful of Brains, Perk Upchuck was defeated by Ultimate Albedo. *In For a Few Brains More, Perk Upchuck ate Crabdozer before it broke out as Ultimate Panuncian. *In The Rooters of All Evil, Perk Upchuck fought the Rooters. *In No Honor Among Bros, Perk Upchuck fought Rook at the Golden Fist Tournament, but reverted after he hurt him. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Perk Upchuck defeated Thunderpig. *In A New Dawn, Perk Upchuck appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11-year-old Ben *In Evil's Encore, Perk Upchuck stopped Dr. Animo's control of the Plumber Base and accidentally destroyed Mt. Rushmore in the process again. *In From Hedorium to Eternity, Perk Upchuck accidentally broke one of Mr. Baumann's car windows. ;Mad Ben *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Mad Perk Upchuck attacked Ben Prime, Ben 23, and Dr. Psychobos. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Visitor'' (first appearance) ;Season 4 *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' ;Movies *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' |-|Ben 10: Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''In Charm's Way'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) ;Season 3 *''The Purge'' (selected alien was Lodestar) ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' (first re-appearance; x4) *''Store 23'' (cameo) ;Season 4 *''A Fistful of Brains'' (cameo) *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' ;Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (cameo) ;Mad Ben ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' |-|Online Games= *Galactic Champions *Saving Sparksville *The Alien Device *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword *Upchuck Unleashed Video Games Upchuck gameplay 1.png|In Protector of Earth Upchuck in Vilgax Attacks.png|In Vilgax Attacks Dsfsdf.JPG|In Ben 10 : Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Perk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Protector of Earth; he is unlockable with a cheat on the DS version. He deals heavy damage to regular enemies and mini-bosses, but not to boss enemies. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Murk Upchuck is a playable alien in the game, replacing both Alien X and Cannonbolt on the Nintendo DS version. Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick change feature during his battle against Vilgax's forces, Murk Upchuck was temporarily locked until Ben's arrival in the Null Void, where both Murk Upchuck and Jetray are re-unlocked. Murk Upchuck is able to consume any enemy projectile and spit it back as a green glowing energy ball. He is the recommended alien during the battle with the animated Mr. Smoothy mascot. Ben 10: Omniverse Perk Upchuck is a playable alien in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). He is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Perk Upchuck is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb "upchuck", which means to vomit. Trivia *Upchuck and Bullfrag are the only aliens to have been manually unlocked by entering a code into the original and current Omnitrices. *11-year-old Perk Upchuck is replaced with Juryrigg in Omniverse's Arc 5. *Upchuck is able to switch between the two races of his species. *Upchuck doesn't have a natural predator because his species is at the top of the food chain.For a Few Brains More *Upchuck would've been the real winner of the loogie contest had Ben unlocked his Gourmand transformation prior to the events of Back with a Vengeance. *Like Arctiguana, Buzzshock, Frankenstrike, and Snare-oh, Murk Upchuck appeared in Omniverse, but he did not appear in A New Dawn. *Upchuck is one of the five aliens who have appeared in every series in the Classic Continuity; the other four are Cannonbolt, Diamondhead, Way Big, and Ghostfreak. *Murk Upchuck is the first alien in Alien Force to not have the Omnitrix on his chest. Instead, the symbol was on his stomach. *Some of Perk Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Arctiguana, Sploot, and Mot Snikrep. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups See Also *Big Chuck (fusion of Way Big and Upchuck) Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Mad Ben Timeline